Liv and Love
by tulips-are-everlasting
Summary: Olivia Chance just lost everything, she has to live with her parents friend in Cali, meet his three sons, and maybe find love in the most unexpected place...Rated M. Just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is not about this category at all. I just needed a place to put it and this seemed like a good place. I have read the Mediator Series and loved it. This is inspired by the book. I own all characters in this fic. I have another fic in the book category Just Listen. If you have not read that book it is great!**

My name is Olivia Chance. Livia (Live-e-a) for short. I am on my way to California, to live with my godfather Mark Dempsey. I have never met my godfather, I am not even related to him but he was my dads' best friend. When he was alive. My mother and father died last month in a horrible car accident. They were on their way to pick me up from a party I wasn't supposed to go to. Needless to say they never got there. A drunk driver took them out at a red light. I wasn't really close with either of them, but that doesn't mean there isn't any less pain. I have no relatives, so I automatically have to go live with some man I don't know in California. That doesn't sound so bad right? Wrong. He has three teenage sons: Zane, 13, Chad, 15, and Alex, 17. Great. I am the same age as Alex. 17. That means when school starts we will both be juniors at Perry Academy Boys School. That's right Perry Academy Boys School. Don't ask me how he done it, but I Olivia Chance is now going to be the only girl in an all boys academy. Testosterone High. Happy, happy, joy, joy.

When the plane landed there were three boys and a man holding up a sign that said: "Welcome Olivia!'. That was very unnecessary, but if they want to blow their money on a plastic sign that is fine by me. I started walking towards them and I realized that my completely unrelated room mates were hot. Well Chad and Alex were, Zane wasn't quite filled out yet his head was bigger that his body. Zane had curly dark brown hair that he kept cut short, he was warring a sweater vest and long plaid pants and glasses. I hope that isn't the uniform for the school. Chad had on swimming trunks and a tank top and had long curly dark brown hair, and oh my god was he muscular. When I say muscular I mean that in a scary way. Alex was wearing semi tight black pants, with red skinny suspenders hanging off of them and a gray shirt. His hair was dark brown, but it was straight. He had bangs that barley covered his eyes and was jagged cut; his hair covered most of his ears. He also had a lip piercing. He had awesome purple converses. He also had just a hint of eyeliner on, and had beautiful brown eyes. The other brothers all had brown eyes but, Alex's were almost black. As soon as Mark saw that I was coming close enough to them to be their guest, he ran over to greet me.

'Hello Olivia, I am Mark and these are my sons,' he gestured for them to come over. 'Zane, Chad, and Alex.' Chad ran up giving me a hug. So awkward I might add. Zane and Alex started to laugh when Chad wouldn't let go of me. Mark was talking on his cell phone so he didn't really notice this. Alex came up and patted Chad on the shoulder. 'Dude let go of her, your going to break her in half.'

Chad let go of me, and feet touched the ground again. 'Sorry, it's just…a girl is actually here…living with us!' The entire time he had a hold of my shoulders shaking me with every word. Okay mental note to stay away from Chad. The last thing I want is horny jock to be around me.

After Chad moved, Alex came up to me and stuck out his hand. 'Hello Olivia, Im Alex that was Chad he is a little...excited.' He gave a mean glare to Chad. He responded by throwing his hands in the air and mouthing "What?"

I shook his hand. 'Hi, please call me Livia, I hate for people to call me Olivia.' He let go of my hand.

'Sure no problem, Livia.' He smiled and was about to say something when Mark came back over.

'Okay Olivia, I have got to go drop Zane off at math camp and Chad off at wresting practice,' he fumbled around in his brief case to pull out a piece of paper. 'I need you to sign this paper,' before I had time to ask why, he was already explaining. 'You are going to be ridding with Alex to go back to the house, you are also going to be there alone with him and he got into some trouble last month,' He looked over at Alex and shook his head in disappointment. 'Anyone who is alone with him has to sign this paper.' He handed me a pen and put the paper on top of the car. I looked at the pen and then at Alex who was staring his dad down, and looking hot doing so. I pressed to pen to the paper and signed in very neat cursive, Olivia Chance. After doing so I wondered if I just signed my life away to a boy in tight pants.

Mark smiled at me, 'Well Olivia you can follow Alex to his car and he will help you unpack everything once you get home.' Home, yeah my new home I share with strangers who aren't even related to me. That sure sounds like home.

'Here let me get those.' Alex said taking the bags I was getting ready to pick up. He wasn't at all nervous when I had to sign the papers. It seems like if you did something that bad where your new house guest would have to sign papers to be alone with you, you would be pretty nervous. We walked in silence until his cell phone started ringing. He stopped and sat my bags down a got the phone out of his pocket.

'Ugh…what Chad?' All I could here was mumbles coming out of the phone. 'You've only known her for like,' he looked at his watch. 'Fifteen minutes.' I could here more mumbles. 'Dude your stupid, what the hell makes you think she likes you anyway?'

More mumbles. 'Here I know how to fix your brain aneurism. Livia?' he looked at me. 'Do you like Brad in any way shape or form?' He remembered to call me Livia. I figured he would of forgotten to.

'No I do not, he is too touchy, and I just don't like him that way.'

Alex stared at me. 'Wow first person ever to turn down Chad, so unusual.' He hung up the phone, I could here Chad going off in the background to what Alex just said.

In the time that it took to get to their Mansion, I learned that Alex hated the Academy, was not in a relationship, well he hasn't found any girl that he actually liked that way. He has been in two serious relationships with a girl named Chill and a girl named Willow. He said they were very odd people but it was hard to find cool girls around this area.

We sat there in silence for about a minute and then he turned into this huge drive way that led to an even bigger house.

'Hoe Mah Gawd. That is huge.' I said in pure shock. He smiled then got out of the car. I done the same getting my foot caught in the seat belt and plummeting to the ground. Alex was in tears he was laughing so hard. I finally got up and dusted myself off.

'Yeah very funny.' I said hitting his shoulder.

'Here follow me, I'll show you around the house.' He said as I looked at the huge house and back at Alex.

'Do I need a GPS?' I asked, he laughed at my pathetic joke and shook his head. Grabbing some of my things I followed him in to the huge house.

**Please Review. I will love you forever for it. My play list for this is:**

**Stick Sickly by Attack! Attack!**

**Chelsea Smiles by Bring Me the Horizon**

**Wow a whole two songs…**


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking threw all my old stories to see if there was any that still had a spark in my mind and this one seemed to have a little hope. So I shall try and think of some new things for this story.

Alex sat down my bags in a room on the third floor. I looked around at the huge hallway wondering where the bathroom was. There was around 10 freakin doors in this hall!

'Um, well, this is your room. You have a bathroom in there to the right.' He said pointing into the room.

'I have a bathroom in my room? Oh my lord that is cool!' I said jumping up and down. He laughed at my weirdness. I sighed as I looked around the beautiful room. It was decorated in yellow and green. My two favorite colors…how did they know that? Alex interrupted my train of thought by walking into the room and talking. I followed him.

'I took over decorating your room since dad, and Chad wanted to do a sports theme. I didn't think a girl would be to happy with sports all over the wall. I like to paint so I added a little flare to that wall." He said pointing at the wall behind me. I turned and saw there was this beautiful design of swirls on the front wall by the door. It was green and yellow with a hint of pink in it. I smiled and touched the painting.

'Its wonderful. Yellow and green are my favorite colors.' I said turning back to him. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and got a odd look on his face.

'Really?" he asked shocked. I nodded and walked over a little closer to him.

'Can I give you something?" I asked stepping a tad closer. He shook his head yea. I tackled him in a huge hug.

'ohmygawdthankyouthankyou!iloveit!" I said still hugging him. He burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your welcome Liv.' He said. I let go of him and looked around the room, it took me a moment to realize he gave me his own nickname. Liv. I like it. I turned around to face him.

'So you wanna help me un pack?' I asked grabbing a couple suitcases and sitting them on my bed.

'Sure" he said grabbing the last few and throwing the m on my bed. He started opening my pink one but I snatched it out of his hands.

'Nope. Im un packing that one later. That's has my granie panies in it and you don't not want to see them.' I said smiling and laughing. He started cracking up and opened another one.

'You a funny one Liv.' He said taking out my shampoo and sitting it in the bathroom.

"What? You think im kidding? Here" I said pulling out a pair of thongs that said "granie panies" on the front part. He fell on my bed laughing.

'Where on earth did you get those?' He asked grabbing for them. I shoved them back in my luggage so he couldn't touch them.

'Nope. Your not going to touch them, my undies have never been touched by a guy and wont be touch any time soon. I got them at Spencers." I said laughing. He laid a few of my random things like brushes out on my dresser.

'Are you saying you're a virgin? Because you don't act like a virgin.' He said still laughing about the panies. I threw a shirt at him gaping at what he just said.

'Do I act like a whore or something?' I said acting mad. He just laughed.

'No. You just don't seem like a virgin.' He said throwing a few more random items on the dresser.

"Well, yes im still a virgin. But don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin my reputation as hoe." I said laughing. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

'Were going to get alone just fine Liv. Just fine." He said looking around the room. I smiled up at him.

'I think we are too Ally.' I said looking up at him. He bust out laughing at his new nickname.

Hope you liked. Tell meh what you think. R&R.


End file.
